A Szabadságért
by KatieWR
Summary: A 2012-es Őszi MondoCon Fanfiction versenyének TOP ötösei közé bekerült irományom. Jó olvasást hozzá!


A Szabadságért

Olasz Szociális Köztársaság, valamikor a II. Világháború alatt.

Döngő léptekkel haladt végig a félhomályos folyosón. Benyitott a súlyos faajtón, mire megdermedt odabent a levegő. A német tiszt azonnal vigyázzba vágta magát, megismerte a rangjelzést az egyenruháján. Rámordult az alacsonyabb rangúra, az szólni akart, de leintette, és egyszerűen kiküldte. Végignézett a fiún, szakadt, véres ruhák, kócos haj, dühös, mégis elszántan lobogó tekintet.  
- Szóval Veneziano miattad van rosszul, mióta átléptük a határt – vonta le a következtetést a férfi.  
- Inkább miattad! – sziszegte Romano.  
Németország nem válaszolt, csak övéből előhúzta kését, és elindult a megkötözött fiú felé.  
- Hé, hé, hé! Mit akarsz?! – kérte számon azonnal. Ismét válasz nélkül maradt, a szőke letérdelt mellé, és levágta a kezeit, lábait összekötöző béklyókat. Az olasz megdörgölte fájó csuklóit, de gyanakvó pillantását nem vette le a németről.  
- Felhívom Spanyolországot – jelentette ki hirtelen.  
- Ne, várj! – kiáltott fel, hangja kissé karcos, mégis valami furcsa csendült benne. Ijedtség? Aggódás? Ludwig meglepetten pislogott rá. – Várd meg, míg begyógyulnak a sebeim – kérte egészen megenyhülten. – Nem mintha azaz idióta hathatós felügyelet lenne – tette hozzá, miután észrevette magát.  
- Miért harcolsz ellenem?  
- Utálom, hogy itt vagy – jelentette ki egyszerűen. Lassan felállt, sóhajtott, leporolta magát. – Az öcsémet megbolondítottad, de engem nem fogsz! Én a szabadságért harcolok, mert már elegem van belőletek! Hagyjatok minket békén! Mi csak békét akarunk!  
Rábámult a határozott fiúra. _Szabadságért…?_  
- Mi van, elállt a szavad, mi? – horkant fel gúnyosan.  
- Nem akarlak elnyomni titeket – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
- Az mindegy – legyintett. – Mindenhol ott vagytok, valósággal megszálltatok minket!  
- Ha nem mi lennénk itt, akkor más. Jobban örülnél talán Angliának vagy Amerikának? – Lovino szisszent egyet és a fejét csóválta. – Nincs értelme az ellenállásotoknak.  
- Partizánok vagyunk! – vágta rá.  
- Ha harcolni akartok, miért nem álltok be a seregbe?  
- Én igenis katona vagyok! Nincs olyan sereg, ahová beállhatnék, de itt az ellenállás.  
- Szélmalomharcot vívtok.  
- Azt te csak hiszed! – vágta oda indulatosan. – Nem adom fel.  
- Felhívom Spanyolországot – jelentette ki újra.  
- Róma Nagyapus nem erre tanított – mormolta egészen halkan. Németország addigra rácsukta az ajtót. – Hallod?! A te elődeid büszkék lennének rád?!  
_Dehogy lennének._

Antonio is félretette a mindig mosolygó énjét. Megviseltnek, fáradtnak, kialvatlannak tűnt. Soha nem látta még ilyennek, ennyire kedveszegettnek.  
_Háború.  
_- Gyere, kicsi Italia, hazaviszlek – mondta kedvesen, és biccentett a német felé. – Felejtsd el a háborút, nálam biztonságban leszel.  
- Nem. – Végérvényes szó, amolyan mindent eldöntő, sorsot határozó.  
- Ugyan, ne légy ostoba, Németország nem lesz örökké ilyen jószívű, hogy elintézze a szabadságod.  
- Milyen szabadság ez?! – mordult fel. – Leszállhatnátok végre rólunk!  
- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte inkább a felesleges vita helyett.  
- Nem fogom elmondani. Neked semmi közöd hozzá. Ez az én dolgom. De nem hagyom, hogy irányítás alatt tartsa az öcsémet!  
_A szabadságért. _  
Az olaszok szabadságáért, az ének, a kultúra, a művészet, a lét szabadságáért. Nem adja fel!

Puskapor szaga a levegőben, az önmaguktól hadrendbe szerveződő emberek napokon át nyomultak Észak-Olaszországban, a felkelők a segítségükre voltak, a zavargások nekik kedveztek. Pár nappal ezelőtt elfoglalták Bolognát, ott voltak a Szövetségesek, s bár őket sem látta szívesebben az országában, mint a németeket, mégiscsak segítségnek számítottak. Beszéltek (nem sokat, és együtt harcoltak), aztán békével útjára engedték. Romano tudta, hogy neki kell megtalálnia Venezianót, mindenképpen neki kell hamarabb odaérnie, nem a felmentő német csapatoknak – hahaha! Akik letették előttük a fegyvert! Előttük, a partizánok előtt! – sem a Szövetségeseknek. Ha vissza akarja kapni a testvérét, ő ér oda előbb.  
_Már nincs sok hátra Velencéig._

Reszketett, hátát a falnak szorította, és nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Érezte a forrongást a szívében, a lángolást, ha lehunyta a szemeit, látta maga előtt a zöld-fehér-piros lobogókat rohanni a szélben. Csak a három sáv, a három szín, _az ő színei_, Németország madara sehol. És ha felnyitotta a szemeit, támadott a kétség: azt ígérte neki, hogy barátok lesznek, hogy együtt maradnak, nem fordulhat hirtelen ellene, az nem helyes, az nem…  
Nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Határozott léptek, mindegyikre összerezzent. Ismerős olasz szavak.  
- Romano bátyus! – Csendesen szipogva borult testvére nyakába, aki erősen ölelte.  
- Szóval jól vagy – mormolta. – Jól van, jól. Velem kell jönnöd, Veneziano.  
- Hová?  
- El innen. A Szövetségesek tudják, hogy Németország csatlósa vagy, de ha még időben kiszállsz, neked nem lesz bajod – magyarázta. – Ha velem tartasz, segíthetek.  
- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét lassan. – Lu-Ludwig számít rám…  
- Felejtsd el azt a krumplizabáló őrültet, felforgatta egész Európát a semmiért! Velem kell jönnöd! – ragadta meg a karját.  
- Olaszország! – robbant be ekkor az ajtón az emlegetett német. Zavartan végignézett kettejükön.  
- Nincsen bajod – mosolygott rá a fiatalabb olasz megkönnyebbülten.  
- Felicia…  
- Mennünk kell – jelentette ki a szőke. – A Szövetségesek itt vannak a nyakunkon.  
- Na persze, rögtön elszaladnál, mi? – mordult fel gúnyosan Romano. Kibontakozott az öccse öleléséből, és kettejük közé lépett. – Veled nem megy sehová, igaz?  
- É-én…  
- Velence forrong, ne mondd, hogy nem érzed! Te is azt akarod, amit én, nem? – fordult hirtelen felé. A fiatalabb nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Vívódott, ez tisztán látszott rajta.  
- Nincs erre időnk! – dörrent a német hangja. – Megyünk, Olaszország!  
- Lassan a testtel! – Romano az eddig falhoz támasztott, hosszú botra kötött zászlójáért nyúlt, és mint valami fegyvert, ráfogta Németországra. A kissé megviselt, ám a fiú szerint annál értékesebb szövetanyag suhogva bomlott földig a mozdulattól. _Csak a három színes sáv, olasz trikolór._  
- Ne! – Feliciano rémülten kapott a zászló sarka után, megrántotta.  
Éles reccsenés. Mély hangú, ahogyan csak a fáradt anyag tud szakadni. Az egyik fél némán hullott a padlóra, a másik a bottal együtt.

_Olasz egység, ugyan már!  
_ Lovino hatalmas, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett az öccsére, aki hasonló riadtan tekintett vissza rá – egyetlen hosszú pillanatig még tudtak egymás tükörképei lenni. Ekkor értette meg: Veneziano már döntött, nem volt szüksége felmentésre, nem kellettek a partizánok, semmi. Ő ide egyáltalán nem kellett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a düh vagy a kétségbeesés könnycseppjei gyűlnek-e a szemeiben. Türelmetlen mozdulattal törölte le őket, aztán tett egy hátraarcot, és elhagyta a házat.  
Hallotta az utána kiáltott szavakat – Nem akartam! Lovino! Gyere vissza! – de már nem foglalkozott velük. Számára már vége volt. Csak rohant Velence utcáin, nem érdekelte, ki vagy mi jön szembe, ellenség vagy barát, partizán, olasz, német, angol vagy amerikai katona. Csak rohant kifulladásig. Aztán már csak bandukolt, lassan, az országúton. _Mert minden út Rómába vezet, nem igaz?  
_- Hé, te a kis olasz vagy, ugye? – Felpislogott a külföldire. Ismerte, az nem olaszul beszélt, mégis értette. – Nem tudod, hogy…  
- Nem – vágta rá mogorván.  
- Hé, én csak azt akartam kérdezni…  
- Ne kérdezz semmit! Csak tegyél rendet Európában, aztán menj haza a helyedre! – Kifakadása után átkozódott még egy sort anyanyelvén, aztán újra futásnak eredt.  
Tengelyhatalmak, Szövetségesek… az egész világ a feje tetejére állt. Vége lehetne már. Miért is indult el olyan sokk nappal ezelőtt?  
_A szabadságért. _Helyette elszakadt a zászlója. Ironikus. Ezt jelentené a szabadság?

2012. szeptember 10.

Olasz Szociális Köztársaság vagy Salói Köztársaság: Észak-Olaszország területén működött 1943 és 1945 közt, német bábállam, és a második világháborút is Németország oldalán fejezte be. Még az olasz zászlót is módosították ekkor.


End file.
